fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien L'hereaux
Adrien L'hereaux (アドリン ル ヘローックス, Adorin Ruheroukkusu) also known by several monikers such as The Beast of the East (東の獣, Azuma no Kemono) and The Godfist (神拳, Shinken), the latter also being the name of his unique form of Explosion Magic. Though these are all names Adrien has given himself in an attempt to boast about his power and the general public are unaware of his identity or his nicknames. He is a mercenary of sorts, using his extraordinary skills as both a fighter and mage to earn a profit for him and his benefactor, as well as leading the guild: Black Dogs. He serves as an antagonist whose clashed with Wings of Archadia on more than one occassion, namely against Johan Hellstrom when he was a member and Roffe Snow. It is unknown where he originates from but given his moniker it can be assumed that he hails from one of the kingdoms east of Fiore. He is also the leader of "Black Dogs" (ブラク ドグス, Buraku Dogusu), an independent guild focusing on acquiring artifacts and treasures, and selling them to the highest bidder. Some of these actions may stir some trouble, as it may require theft or some other underhanded tactics. While considered an antagonist, he isn't a Dark Mage or wanted for any serious criminal activity. This title stems from his constant desire to beat up on Wings of Archadia, serving as a foe more so than an evil antagonist. His criminal activities include: disorderly conduct and public disturbance. Appearance Adrien is known for his wild and unkempt appearance. Sporting medium length spikey blonde hair swept back, Adrien is a tall and muscular man in his mid twenties with yellow eyes, thin eyebrows and tanned skin. Around his forearms are matching black tattoos of diagonal lines contained within two bands. He has several outfits that he circulates through but it mainly consists of a long sleeve purple shirt rolled up to the elbows, the center unbuttoned exposing his toned chest. The shirt appears to have yellow tribal markings spanning from one shoulder down across the chest and ending on the opposite end. Adrien also wears black boot cut jeans that flare out slightly at the bottom and brown boots. Adrien also wears an assortment of accessories to finish off his attire. He wears silver earings, a black band around the neck similar to a collar, and another necklace consisting of black cord with several bones and fangs that hand down in front of the chest. Supporting his pants is a brown leather belt and silver buckly with an infinity sign engraved on it. A silver chain connects from the buckle to his back pocket. Also near the bottom of his left leg is a black silver studded band that wrap around the shin. To finish off his outfit is a pain of black gloves that he primarily wears when fighting. Over his gloves, Adrien also wears a sliver skull ring on his left middle finger and a similar bracelet around the same wrist. Overall, his general apearance is that of a "bad boy" and matches his wild personality. Personality Matching his appearance, Adrien is known for his wild personality and highly energetic attitude. He greatly favors fun before work, and encourages people to do everything possible to enjoy life to the fullest. When outside of battle, he's mainly seen grinning or laughing at his own jokes, even if others don't quite understand them. His manners and attitude can come off comedic at times and loves to introduce himself in a long speech stating his overall power and nicknames he holds. Though he is mainly met with blank stares as no one seems to know who he is. He overendulges in a lot of things, like food, drink and women, often getting himself in to trouble when he flirts with a woman who's already taken. He's stated as holding the record for most bars thrown out of in Fiore. He's also pretty ill-mannered, as seen when stuffing his face with mounds of food with complete disregard to how inappropriate it may seem. He can come off as quite arrogant, though he would label it as extreme confidence in his own abilities. In fact, there's seldom a time where Adrien doesn't believe he can't defeat an opponent, no matter how strong they appear. He's fearless in the face of battle, actually taking great joy in participating. His main goals are to find worthy opponents to fight against and test his limits. This is why he serves as a mage for hire and accpets missions that could provide that challenge. When a challenge presents itself, Adrien can feel his blood boiling and gets extremely excited at the prospect of fighting. He's absolutely fearless and confident, never backing down against an opponent. Although he does love battling, Adrien is also known to hold grudges if defeated or if a battle is interrupted, such as when he first fought against Johan and their battle ended without a clear victor. This battle stemmed from Adrien's desire to prove his fighting style was superior to Johan, since both fought in similar ways. Adrien has since followed the band around in hopes of getting to fight them again. History Adrien first appeared during a fight against Johan Hellstrom, when he was still a member of Wings of Archadia at the time. He had heard of Johan's fighting ability, since the two shared similar fighting styles, and Adrien wanted to prove that his was far superior. It was a vicious battle but before a victor could be decided it was interrupted for yet unknown reasons. Unfortunately, Adrien couldn't leave that alone and followed the band around in hopes for a rematch, going as far as traveling to Ilmarinen. When he learned of Johan's demise, Adrien instead challenged Royce, but due to his emotional breakdown, Roffe stepped in to battle Adrien in his place. While the two fought nearly on equal level, Adrien's battle was once again interrupted, this time by the Silver Guard, arresting him for disorderly conduct and assault. Adrien was also charged with other crimes since his time in the city, such as stealing and other incidents of fights. To avoid his capture, Adrien fled the city before he was formally charged and has sinced turned to the life of a mage for hire and has slowly been building his credit to buy his way back into to the city in hopes of meeting the band again. Prior to his meeting with Wings of Archadia, Adrien's past is mostly unknown but due to his moniker of the Beast of the East it can be assumed that he comes from one of the neighboring kingdoms east of Fiore. Its assumed that his original home is within the Kingdom of Bosco but it has yet to be confirmed. Plot *008. Back On The Road Magics & Abilities Adrien is an extraordinary fighter and mage with incredible offensive and defensive power. Physically, Adrien exceeds the normal levels of humans by a great deal, placing in a level only matched by a few. He's strong, fast, agile and seemlessly blends attacking and dodging to minimize openings for his opponents. Magically, nearly all of his spells can be dealth with massive explosive force and can deal great damage and destroy large areas. He can work efficiently at both close and long range, and can quickly switch between the two with ease. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Adrien is known to possess tremendous speed which he primarily uses in short bursts during his battles as opposed to a means of travel. Using these controlled moments of speed, Adrien is able to increase his dodging ability to astounding levels. He can seemingly disappear instantly to avoid attacks and reappear behind his opponents without them being able to track his movements. With his fighting ability, Adrien can attack his opponents before they have time to react, pummeling them with a blitzkrieg of punches each with incredible strength. His fighting style incorporates footwork that requires him to be in motion at all times so he's able to effectively use those moments of increased speed either for attacking or defending. His speed and reflexes allow him to avoid single or multiple attacks, and providing him with ample time to counteract. Another testament to his speed and reflexes is his ability to allow an opponent to throw an attack, while himself attacking simultaneously to strike with a devastating attack of his own. Adrien is known to possess an uncanny skill in this aspect of his speed and proves to have the potential to be one of the toughest opponents anyone could face. Enhanced Strength: '''One punch has enough power and strength to send an opponent flying through several walls of solid stone if he were to connect with it. Considering he's primarily a melee based mage, Adrien greatly benefits from a tremendous boost in raw physical power and any of his punches all have the potential to knock out an opponent with a single strike. Because of his strength, Adrien is able to effortlessly smash through stone or wood, and has on several occassions seen able to bend metal doors by continuously punching it, leaving fist sized imprints on its surface. He's used his strength to smash through several barriers and doors with his fists alone and can even destroy huge portions of walls from the force he delivers with his punches. Johan mentioned that Adrien's punches are like getting hit by pieces of steel and he's only ever been hit harder by Royce in his life. Against weaker individuals, Adrien is capable of shattering bones through the sheer brute force behind his fists and is also known to create small tremors and shockwaves by striking to floor. '''Enhanced Durability: While maybe not as impressive as his speed and strength, Adrien nonetheless possesses great levels of durability and resistance to blunt force trauma. This allows him to go toe-to-toe with physically more powerful individuals and continue to fight. He's known for dishing out tremendous damage, but at the same time, he can withstand incredible punishment, as well, with it bordering on superhuman. He's noted that his durability is fueled mainly by his own body's refusal to give up and he couldn't stay down even if he wanted to. His ability to absorb damage encompasses damage from attacks, both physical and magical, being thrown through objects and the environment around him, and being dropped from great heights. During times he's needed extra cash fast, Adrien has resorted to cheap tricks to win, such as allowing people to purposely punch him in an effort to drop him. This was a game that he would play against his opponents: he would allow them to hit him but if they didn't knock him out he could punch them back. And the two would continue until there was one person left standing to collect the winnings. To this day, no one has been able to defeat him at this game. Also, during his many bar fights, he's had chairs and tables smashed over his head without showing any visible signs of injury. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Adrien takes great pride in his fighting ability and his style of combat focusing mostly, if not entirely, on punching techniques. His skill is so great that he's able to deliver a single, well placed punch and knock out his opponent. Johan described his fighting style as powerful but fluid at the same time, who combines fast footwork and focused punches to maximize his damage while maintaining his defenses. Since he's always looking for the next challenge, Adrien is able to constantly train himself and improve his fighting style, making him more powerful with each battle he participates in. As stated before, Adrien primarily uses his fists to deliver attacks, and laced with Godfist, he's able to nearly destroy all opponents who face him. Adrien likes to test his opponents by throwing quick jabs to test their reaction time, dodging ability and overall focus. After gathering enough information, Adrien will then proceed to systematically break down an opponent's defenses by constantly pummeling them with his fists. He can send an almost never ending barrage of attacks, dealing great damage with each strike. In his arsenal of attacks, Adrien utilizes combinations to constantly throw off his opponents and keep them distracted enough to follow his movements. This allows him to continuously change his strategy in battle and make his attack patterns even more difficult to decipher. He's stated that there are 3 punches he uses that if connect, will knock out his opponents regardless of their strength: the uppercut, the hook and the overcut. To be able to effectively strike with these punches, a fighter must be able to read his opponents and spot the openings clearly, as these take a great deal of skill to throw. Also, these techniques often require Adrien to throw simultaneously with his opponent, meaning he must let an opponent attack, exploit the momentary opening in their defense and throw a punch to strike them. All while being able to dodge the initial attack. *'Knuckle Shuffle' (ナックルシャッフル, Nakkurushaffuru) Adrien has spent years honing his skills to a unique form of fighting he refers to as the Knuckle Shuffle. This technique isn't a single attack but instead a series of combination attacks that he can blend seamlessly from one to another. Each combination is a number of different types of punches ranging from 2-5 and uses specific ones depending on the situation. Knuckle Shuffle allows him to transition from the combinations in the middle of battle without creating any unintentional openings in his defenses. This style of fighting also combines a certain type of footwork. Adrien keeps himself on the balls of his feet and constantly in motion. This grants him an increase to dodging ability, as well. Adrien prides himself in his ability to quickly switch to proper combinations that help exploit weak points in an opponent's attack patterns. Adrien prefers to use Knuckle Shuffle in conjunction with his magic, first setting up his attacks with his combinations and then launching one of his Godfist spells as a finishing move of sorts. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: '''Deep within Adrien lies truly frightening amounts of magical power that he can vent as potent waves of energy if sufficiently angry. The amount of energy he emits is directly proportionate to his emotional state. When emitting it as an aura, Adrien's power takes on the form of a blazing pyre of black and yellow energy that swirls around him. His level of power also makes his spells extremely powerful, while also possessing huge reserves of energy for continuous use. This allows him to cast multiple spells quickly so long as his stamina holds out. Sometimes, in an effort to show off his strength, he'll stand grinning at his opponents and purposely vent his power to intimidate them. When he does this, the image can be quite frightening, as he eyes tend to glow a bright yellow, making him almost inhuman looking. Godfist '''Godfist (神拳, Shinken) Adrien is known to wield a powerful version of Explosion Magic (爆発の魔法, Bakuhatsu no Mahō) known as the Godfist. When activating this magic, violent yellow and black torrents of energy swirl around him, concentrated around his fists primarily. Adrien has stated that the energy he wields represents a god's wrath. With this magic, he's able to unleash explosive blasts in the forms of punching techniques that are further enhanced by his great physical strength and fighting style. The energy delivers with tremendous impact, capable of destroying most objects in makes contact with, and explodes with such outward force that its capable of sending his opponents flying away from him. When striking against the ground, Adrien is able to release the blasts as a form of a wave destroying everything in its path. The wave can also appear to erupt from underneath, causing the earth to blow apart and release the energy from the cracks it creates. As with Johan, this form of magic takes advantage of his boxing style of fighting to deliver devastating attacks that primarily focus on close quarter combat, with a few long range spells as support. The surge of power that rushes through his targets is highly destructive, capable of bringing down entire homes in one punch, or send a series of punches to completely overwhelm them. Because of the nature of his magic, he can seemingly overload other magical constructs and cause them explode. He's also known to use his magic in unconventional ways such as striking the ground to create an explosion and using it as a form of propulsion to launch himself into the sky at great speeds. He can then use this opportunity to come down on his opponents with another attack or spell. The energy that Godfist produces can be both solid and explosive in nature, meaning the projectiles he produces can initially deliver extreme concussive force before ultimately detonating. Since the energy is primarily focused around his fists, he gains partial resistance to damage and can be seen literally punching projectiles directed at him out of the way. This method of deflecting attacks is only possible against small projectiles. *'Exploder Magnum' (エクスプローダマグナム, Ekusupurōda Magunamu) Gathering large amounts of chaotic energy around a single fist, Adrien will thrust forward with a powerful punch and release all of its power in the form of a swirling projectile that explodes on contact. The sheer force behind this projectile is so much that even if an opponent were to block it they would be pushed backwards by it and slam them against whatever surface is behind them. When the projectile detonates, it creates a large explosion and deals tremendous damage, even to the surrounding area. Adrien is able to cast this spell at close range to maximize the damage, also eliminating his opponent's ability to dodge the attack. In fact, if he were to strike his opponent without needing to release the projectile, he deals roughly double the amount of damage, making this spell particularly devastating if cast properly. *'Double Magnum' (ダブルマグナム, Daburu Magunamu) If an opponent were to block Exploder Magnum, Adrien is able to produce a secondary spell to ensure the initial blast deals its damage, as well additional damage from this spell. Double Magnum involves Adrien gathering energy in his other fist, quicker then the previous spell and thrusts his fist forward, producing a similar energy blast as the Exploder Magnum. This blast will strike against the first spell and create a massive explosion that sends a strong shockwave throughout the immediate area. With both spells compacted into the blast, this spell does considerably more damage than a Exploder Magnum would. *'Heavenward '(ヒベンワード, Hibenwado) Showing off his pugilist skill, Adrien strikes a target on the side of the face with an exceptionally powerful hook punch. Once the fist makes contact, he produces twisting black and yellow energy that forms in to a small cyclone, sending his opponent into the air and then crashing back down. The opponent is damaged from three separate instances: once from the initial strike, again from the swirling energy exploding all around them and then finally when his opponents hits the ground. Adrien has also been able to send an opponent spinning through the air and slamming them against a solid surface or through a ceiling for additional damage. *'Angel Wing' (アンジエル ヰング, Anjeru Wingu) Rushing in close, Adrien will strike an opponent under the chin with a devastating uppercut capable to shattering their jaw. Once they are struck, massive amounts of energy are released and the opponent is swept up in a rising column of power, sending them rocketing through the air straight up and over great distances. When Adrien initially strikes the target with the uppercut, so much force is released that the ground visibly shakes and a shockwave is released capable of shattering glass. This attack is very similar to the spell Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean and known to inflict a tremendous amount of damage to a single opponent. *'Pillars of Heaven' (ピラース オーフ ヘエーベン, Pirasu Oufu Heeibena) Striking the ground with his fist, Adrien can summon fourth seven pillars of black and yellow energy that shoot upwards consecutively in a single row. These pillars of energy can be extraordinarily powerful if an opponent is caught unaware. Its true strength lies if the first pillar connects with his target. If the target is struck with the first pillar, they are launched into the air and away from Adrien. This sets them up to be hit the following pillar and will continue on in this manner so long as they are hit. While the first pillar may not necessarily deal a tremendous amount of damage, if they are hit with all seven pillars it can be quite devastating and leave the opponent severely hurt. This spell can also be effective against groups, as well, allowing him to summon the pillars underneath multiple targets and destroy the area they are hiding in. *'Divine Dust' (ヂビーン ダスト, Dibiin Dasuto) Reeling his fist back, Adrien begins charging it with enormous amounts of black and yellow energy and then strikes the ground with a powerful punch that splits the earth. From his fist a massive burst of energy is released in the form of a huge wave that destroys a significant portion of the area in front of him while dealing tremendous damage to any targets in its path. Divine Dust requires a certain amount of time to build up as it takes a great deal of magical power to cast. While the longer he charges his fist, the more powerful the wave will become. But this also means that Adrien must remain stationary to cast it. In an effort to cast it quickly, Adrien typically only uses half the required energy to fuel this spell and still deal great damage. If he were to charge this spell to its fullest potential, Divine Dust can even destroy homes and other larger structures. Unlike Pillars of Heaven, Divine Dust has a much wider area of effect in front of him but deals its damage through a single blast. Advanced Spells *'Exploding God Fall' (起爆神低下, Kibakushin Teika) Considered one of his most powerful spells, Adrien unleashes a large barrage of energy enhanced fists to completely annihilate his opponent. By first gathering tremendous amounts of magical power in each fist, Adrien will then begin punching his opponents with attacks that move so fast, the air ignites from the friction, creating small explosions all around him that primarily damage his opponent. Adrien will continue hammering his target with punch after punch, causing more explosions, demonstrating vicious brutality as he inflicts massive amounts of damage to his opponent and destroying the area around them. When he strikes the opponent for the first time, he'll send them flying backwards or into the air, and then release these punches from a distance to keep himself safe from the explosions that light up the skyline. These explosions detonate in a clear path as the opponent continues to be sent backwards, engulfed in the many blasts he's creating. After he's finished, his opponent is left bloodied and battered, if left alive at all. *'God Breaker' (ゴドブレーカー, Godo Burēkā) A final spell that Adrien created after he defeated a God Slayer during his travels, which further fueled his claim of being the strongest fighter in the world. Its name originated from that defeat and has since trained and improved the attack to deal even greater damage. Stats Adrien's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Attitude. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Shen Woo from the King of Fighters game series.